Power of The Underworld
Chapter I: Deathsinger The Sun was taking it's nightly break as the Moon rose to take over and handle the nightly duties. While the exchange of day was happening and night was night was beginning it's grasp on the world silence undertook its place. However the silence was cut short as somewher ein the world an ear piercing sound went off causing an uproar among the Underworld, however this alarm was one that was sounding on the state of the world that was to come... The guild members of Tartaros came stumbling into the war room, where they all met into the center around the massive holographic globe that took it's hold as the central piece for all eyes to behold. On it's surface a singular red light was going off which led the location of what was being sought. "Someone turn that damn thing off, it's given me a fucking headache". Jackal said holding his large flully ears, the sound liked to have reached in his skull and basically beat the hell out of his ear drums. A horrible attempt to block the sound. This piece of shit better not be fucking around this time with one of it's finds. Jackal went on, a scowl beginning to form on his face. "It appears that the Real Time Link search has finaly yielded us some good results after seaching. We should seek it out so that we may reap the fruits of our reward". Senna Florailis spoke calmly, seeing the more positive side to the sound of the alarm. She was estatic perhaps she could head back onto the surface and tend to her garderning there. "That's exactly what that sound is" Kraken Bonez said calmly strolling into the room, his massive back snakes coiled into a tight ball which neatly unraveled over his shoulders and under his arms. He watched the remaining members of the guild file on in and upon seeing Sub-Zero and Naaza he began to give the orders. "That was the alarm for the sensory of black magic arms or artifacts, Cryomancer?! give me and update on what your search has discovered, I wish to see if it is useful to our goals or if it useless". Kraken said smoothly and respectfully his eyes never leaving the blinking red light on the globe. Sub-Zero strolled up having the appearance of tempesta, a former member of the Senior NIne demon gates. Him strolling up led to a small hint of silence among the masses of demons he stood among. His status among the guild was still in sorts of distrust slightly, for one he was a cambion, the living breathing result of a demons passion for a human, but above all the scent and reputation as a Devil Slayer. Such titles left a bad taste in the mouth of the creatures he once killed and now stand among. The years ha one him well an he managed to win a few of them members over , however the senior members of the Nine held true to their reluctance to trust another with the title of Devil Slayer. Reaching out he intereacted with his other source of magic known as Super Archive and a series of holographic screens came up, large loading screens appearing and the bar quickly reaching its destintation. The anaylsis done, the blinking red light on the screen opened into a larger screen over the indicator which held it forth for the others to see. On the screen held the image of yet another one of Zeref's creations.. "According to this we found the location of , Another etherious created by Zeref." Sub-Zero said flipping through the screens as information concerning the demon came across the screen. The demon's handy work being displayed on the screen, as well as the creatures failure and defeat by the hands of fairy tail. A view which made the senior members of the guild visually upset. Viewing the information Kraken quickly held up his hand ready to make his deliberation. "Now that I have been briefed on our brethern here, It seems that with the abilities he possesses he would make a great assest to our mission. That mass murder magic that was mentioned in the report can be of some use". Kraken said rubbing his chin, he had never heard of such magic before now. he was curious to see how it would work in their plan. "Kraken-sama if I may, the stories I have heard of Lullaby have not been among the greatest tales I have heard, while his magic is immensely powerful, his abilities are often stumped by his own arrogance, as you witnessed the faries dispatched him witha joint effort attack, while I do not doubt his power, I belive he would be a hindernce to our goals". Seilah spoke immediately after Kraken finished. The sight of Fairy Tail bugged her but she was calm to remeber their goals came first before the personal vendettas. Hmmm and where is he located? Kraken inquired looking at Sub-Zero for answered to his question. The location on the map was not one he recognized by him yet, he still had much to learn about the world that was now his home. "Oh your gonna love this". Sub-Zero said moving his fingers over a few spots on the holographic keyboard, seems our lovable story book demon is being held by the magic council in Fiore, at the heart of their prisons". Sub-Zero said said bringing the area up on screen. "Does this ring a bell to you Jackal". The Devil Slayer looked over to his guild member who clealy was upset, this is near the location where he lost to Natsu. "I've made my decision, We go after the lullaby, while his arrogance from what you mentioned Seilah does raise my concern there is still use for him even if not used in the plan. Kraken said beginnig to pace around the globe. Just the reputation of his magic alone caused the guild masters to rise together and fight, if we were to attack and free the imprisoned demon the magic council would have no choice but to react and and take the threat he posses serious. They would need to show that they haven't lose their power and influence in controling dark guilds. They would definitely gear up and focus on the impact his name poses". Kraken said as he though back to the plan that he and Sub-Zero had dicussed among the war room with the rest of the team. "Hmm For this mission we will need a diversion, but also a search & rescue team for this. A three man squad will suffice and this group will need to boast considerable balance". Kraken said looking around at the guild members that stood before him. His eyes focused to the youngest member of the Nine Demon Gates. Selebus she as a bit loose in the mind and childish, but she was a damn good fighternot much field experience but with a strong leader in the field she would manage just fine. Looking over he noticed both Tsukisasu and of course Seilah herself for experience. He had never seen the Tsuki in any form of mission up to this point and now would be a great time to see him in action, he seemed capable enough. "The teams are as such for this mission. Seilah, Tsukisasu, and Selebus. Selebus you will provide back up and keep the brunt of the Magic Council's guards busy and take out as many as your little heart so desires. Tsukisasu and Seliah you two will be the search and rescue of the flute and bring him back here. If anyone get in your way.. I dont think you need me to tell you what to do. Your demons after all. Kraken Said turning his back. Skauzar will teleport you there and extraction will be within 30-45 minutes. You missions is simple. Arrive.. Raise Hell... grab Lullaby.. Leave... Kraken said proceeding down the hallway back to his throne room leaving the three to deliberate among themselves. "GASP!!!! I got a mission??!! YAY!!!! I am going on a first mission, my first first mission. Selebus shouted with such joy and happiness of finally getting her shot to shine. I-I wasn't ready, I didn't prepare any games to play, i can't dissaappoint my new friends. Selebus said, horror frozen on her face. Looking over at Seliah and Tsuki as the rest of the guild members ventured off among their rooms in the cube. Sister Seilah, Brother Tsuki is there any games you guys can think of we should bring and play. I want to make a good impression on my first mission. She said with an earnest smile on her face. Her joy of making new friends could nearly lite the room ablaze. "Great...we have to bring this headache-on-two-legs with us?", Tsukisasu thought to himself, cursing mentally. Tsukisasu sighed as he brought Selebus closer to himself and Seilah. "We're heading out now.", Tsukisasu said gruffly as the three of them blurred and then disappeared into thin air. A trait of Tsukisasu's Territory Magic. The trio arrived on a clifftop overlooking a vast rocky plains, littered with dead and blackened all over the place. "We shouldn't waste time.", Seilah commanded rather than stated, as she leaped down the cliff, landing perfectly on the ground below, some 1000 feet at least, creating a small crater. Tsukisasu looked down at his side. Selebus seemed wary to jump. So, he just casually give her a swift kick in the backend to send her down. It was more comedic rather than abusive, in all honesty. Tsukisasu teleported himself down beside Seilah and the faceplanted-on-the-ground Selebus, whom he decided to help up. "Let's get going.", Tsukisasu said, as Seilah took off at incredible speed, followed by the other two demons. Selebus's excitement was leaking from her pores as the friends Kraken promised her were just in her sight. Her short attention span was immediately hijacked by the sight of this large oval Magic Council Detainment building, an area such granduer and opulence. The area was havily guarded a lesson they learned from a prior attack at Tartaro's hands which resulted in the loss of all the original council members. While the council themselves did not reside here at the moment, some of their most dangerous criminals did, lullaby being among that count. "HEYYYY!!! There go the friends Big brother Kraken told me I can play with once we got here". Selebus said upon seeing the guards in their positions taken up both around the door and circling the building. Kraken at first told her she was to be a diversion and distract the guards so that Seilah and Tsuki could move undetered. However knowing who he was talking to he had to say it in a way she understood it, friends to play with. Selebus suddenly ran faster, breaking the wind beneath her step and pushing ahead of the two demons she came with. She held her right arm forward and a large reddish pink hammer that was nearly much bigger than her materialized from nowhere suddenely.Ixion The Punisher The demons Exiled Hammer Curse was about to get it's first taste of a mission as she dashed forward heading directly for the guards that were positioned at the post on the front door. "Huh??! What th"- The guard words were immediately cut off and short "KNOCK KNOCK"!!!. Selebus said with such elation and joy as she planted her feet and with her right arm used the incoming motion. The wind from the incoming swing kicked up a dust and traveling shockwaves which travelled forward and upward nearly tearing the ground up as it moved forward. The hamemr impacted with a resounding thunderous blow which cleanly separated the man's chin and head from his shoulders as his head skyrockedt upward and backwards alongside his body. His body was blasted through thelarge front doors and tore them completely off the hinges. The doors and the guards now headless body cannon balled into the grand atrium room and slammed against the staircase and bounced harmlessly. The headless guards lifeforce was spilled on the ground leaving behind skid marks of the distance he traveled. "Hey!! You forgot to say who is it". Selebus pouted as she swapped her view among the men whom she KOed and the one that she killed. Quick I gotta find their respawn points so we can do the joke and game the right way this time. Selebus said eyeing the building over as an alarm sounded off and guards began to file into the atrium room, shields and swords in hand as well as a few other weapons to combat the immediate threat. "Dear God", the knight in the front muttered looking down at the headless body that rested in the area between the intruder and their ranks. One of their own was murdered by this intruder who strangely resembled a young teen female. "I don't know who you are but I dont give a damn YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!!! Men Subdue her and capture her for questioning". The captain's voice roared as he dramatically pointed his swrd forward for his men to commence their attack. The men filed around side him and immediately ran forwad seeking to appease their captain and detain the female. OU, OU, OU Tag?!! we are playing tag and you all want to tag me. YAY!!! But not if I tag you are first. TAG!!!!! YOUR IT!!!. Selebus smiled as she quickly lifted her hammer above her head and pounded the ground with such raw strength that the ground beneath their position caved in and cracked as if it was made of glass. Breaking and sending a rumbling earthquake which shook the area and building to it's core. The fierce impact of the slam created and immense shockwave which spread out and tore rocks and granite from the ground, lauching them into the air as projectiles that sliced through the air slamming into the fire wave of guards. Smoke rose as the rumbling finally settled. She's not human?!!!! Guards screamed as instantly she dove forward swinging her hammer once more to another series of guards attacking the shoulder region of the guards, the swing was so powerful that it tore the midsection off 2-3 guards and severly wounded a few others, blood bones and innards scattered the area where the wind and momentum of the swing directed it. Selebus was redecorating the room with a new shade of red, Royal knight blood red seemed to be the color of choice. Selebus's mad dash and attack was the cue for Seilah and Tsuki to get it in gear and get going. The clock was ticking. Seilah and Tsukisasu took off with such levels of speed that they knocked over everyone left standing from their combined tailwinds, even Selebus was stumbled by the force as her two allies rocketed into the Council building. Booms, bangs and explosions rattled the ground and shuddered the very air itself as the two petrifyingly powerful demons bombarded their way towards the vault in which Lullaby was currently being stored. One explosion in particular caught everyone's attention outside. It was a spherical wave of darkness expanding so violently that it tore through part of the building's outer structure, bringing down one of the walls when it faded, leaving the younger Hammer-wielding demon with a wide grin. Eventually the explosions stopped. That meant that the two top-tier demons inside the building had reached their destination. They have found Lullaby's vault... "Oh this is nice I can't wait for all our friends to respawn so we can play with them again. Selebus said stepping over the alarming amount of corpses left behind by the assault. Thinking such as this is got what got her labeled as childish, she truly believed she couldn't kill anyone, as this was all a game. That everyone when they lost in the game simply respawned somewhere else and were fine. Death a foreign concept to her, much like most of this mission. "OH WOW, he looks so weird as a musical instrument. Does this mean you are going to sing a song while we lay musical chairs??". Sister Seilah, brother Tsuki. Selebus said continuing to step over corpses till she managed to get within the area where Seilah and Tsuki stood The smile never leaving her face as she sang songs with each little dainty foot she stepped forward to jump with. The area that once stood with great opulence and royalty was now tattered remains of hell and death, how such a place become a graveyard could only be answered by the demons who took part in the massacre. Little over than 15 minutes had even passed just prior to the first assault leaving the team with ample time on their hands. Seilah being the mission leader, the ball was in her court to decide what the groups next bjective would be be considering the groups hasted success. it would be another couple of minutes before Skauzar would be ready to check the scene and begin his "Collection" As said within that time frame and not a moment too later. Skauzar flashing into view instantly, his teleportation magic gave him the ability to move at such speed and close rapid distances in what many did in a full length of travel. Speed at the blink of an eye was a slow day for him. For a while he said nothing just surveyed the field of damage and seemed to be coming up with an estimate of some kind before he paused and took a deep breath. "About what I would come to expect from you, excellent execution of the mission and finishing before the time limit. More importantly I noticed you guys saved me some material to work with. Skauzar said keep his words, quick and short". His red eyes bouncing over and over as he black mist began to stifen the air, the mist spread about rapidly and brought the ground beneath them to life as the corpses reacted as if they had falled into quicksand. They were sucked into the ground until none remained but the blood and left over materials of body parts he had no use of. "I also bring word from Lord Kraken he stated this assault and raid was more than a simple retrieval, it was meant to send a message. He wants one the council will be able to read loud and clear so do try to ensure its one they can't miss". Skauzar said as the last of the corpses was fully stored and capture within his curse abilities. Tsukisasu looked down at the death-flute in his hands. His tail flicked rather adorably as he was entranced with dark thoughts. A grinch-like grin stretched onto his face, and his gaze became sinister and steely. "What do you say we give this toy a test-run, Milady Seilah?", he said with a sly purr in the tone of his nasty voice. Seilah gave no answer. She stroked her fingertips gently along the raven-haired Demon's chin, to his delight. She simply smiled wiith incredible eerie feeling, and giggled softly. ''- - - CHAPTER END - - -'' Chapter II Avatar Inititive ---See The Avatar Initiative --- Chapter III Instigative Unraveling Candles dimly burned illuminating the room just enough for the tablets of Zeref to be visible , their stone carved text took on the color of the red flames slow burn and highlighted the room with their information. Above this set a series of decoration that Tartaros regathered since their original defeat each with it's own symbolization and unique meaning. Alone among the war room's ebbing glow was a demon whose physical stature spoke well of his title as King of the Underworld. His eyes and war markings glowed a steady white and red color as he sat calmly admist the ambience of the environment that allowed his best thinking. "Tartaros has toiled around with other endeavors long enough it is time to take the needed steps to claim our country and remove the current populace and let it give way to it's new denizens". Kraken spoke gently amid the silence, the tone of his voice deep, imposing yet spoke with a deadly intelligience as he gathered a roster on the Super Archive to begin Phase 2. The qualifications for this mission needed a different approach one without their usual taste for destruction or attacks. This mission called for a more subtle touch and required a different character for this casting role. Slightly dragging his finger down the Super Archive's roste his finger stopped toward the bottom of the list where he arrived at some of the newer members. Pausing for a moment he gathered his thought that were loose among the breeze and centered them on two particular people. Azarias Angelo and Ikusa-Tsunagi caught his attention, their combined abilities worked best for this op. With his Shade troopers and Possession magic Azarias could possess and members from guilds at a time and make hits on of the needed guilds and or Magic Council and begin the inner turmoil and conflict. Ikusa would be hidden among the city and use his ability to amplify the feelings of angst and battle to increase their conflict into all out savagery. Azarias would create these feelings in those that would not have them Ikusa would amp it up. Kraken had his plan for the moment. "Azarias and Ikusa report to the war room immediately there is an op that requires your personal touches". Kraken said hitting the intercom button to their respective rooms, summoning them to where he is currently. Both demon and corrupted God shuffled into the room awaiting their orders. Azarias bowed while Ikusa stood there and looked at the Archdemon with contempt. "I am a God not some mongrel pup to be summoned when you see fit. You would do well to keep that in mind Demon". The God spewed off his casual arrogance forgetting the situation he was currently in. "As you say, in any case it is time to move forward with our plan. We have the optimal number of proceedings that we require at this point so the operation can commence finally. I belive you two are already aware of exactly you both are required to do yes?". Kraken said tilting back in his massive chair. "I understand and am in full compliance Lord Kraken, I will see that I carry it out to the letter". Azarias said lifting his head to make contact with his lord. "I am no demon who is just gonna bow his head to you "King of The Underworld", but I do admit I like this plan of yours, plus it gets me closer to that fire bastard in some way, so I will also carry it out as well. The Beast War God will contribute and restore what was lost". Ikusa rang out the fire burning in his ees pleased Kraken greatly, the look to redeem his reputation was all he needed to see. Excellent prep for teleportation to the surface of Neo Arcadia and begin your mission, when you have finished contact HQ and myself via Super Archive and your extraction can be requested. Raise Hell. Kraken said pressing a button on the Holographic screen that beamed the two subordinates of his to the surface of Neo. --- Neo Arcadia|Time:11:34 PM|Calbania District---- "Here we are, so this is what I am gonna do. I will use my Possession Magic to take hold of a few dark mages and then have them randomly attack various dark guilds and spread the chaos around. Have them stay around long enough for them too be seen and witnessed than escape, then we move to the next location and the next dark guild and drag them all into it. Apparently once all this takes place the legal guilds will have no choice but to react and step in". Azarias said as he honed his vision and eye sight on the dark guild that rested before his eyes the guild called the Crimson Elves a dark guild known only to this area and location. Their members would be the first target in this web of deceit woven by Tartaros. "Got me one". Azarias said as he watched two members exit from the guild's front entrance. Two shades were expelled from his body, the twin purple phantoms emerged from his bodby, their skeltal faces looking for a soul to claim as their faces stretched in horror for no apparent reason. Go!, Azarias ordered as he pointed toward the two men. The ghost rocketed toward the two men entering them from the base of their spine and taking over them. Their eyes turning purple , showing signs of complete subjugation. Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Winter Solstice